How to Train Your Dragon Slayer
by Canadian Aspiring Author
Summary: After an enticing rumour, Team Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy and Juvia head off to a mysterious and dangerous island inhabited by "Vikings", as these people call themselves. What will they find on this island, and what secrets will be uncovered?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a crossover between How to Train Your Dragon and Fairy Tail. This story takes place after Grand Magic Games and after the second movie of HTTYD. Also, if you see BOLDED print like this in a bracket, then it**'**s an authors note. I use italics for emphasis and thoughts, also bolded for yelling. If it's bolded ****_and _****italic, then it means that I am using a different language, but I don't know how to speak it. For example, the Vikings speak a dead language, so I don't know it. So, ****_you _****can read it and understand, but to the characters it**'**s another language and they don't understand what they're saying. If you have any questions, put em in the reviews, I'll get to you and hopefully I can answer and put your worries to rest **(**without giving too much away!**)

**And now, the disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail nor HTTYD, if I did, I would be adored and the couples would be together a lot sooner. Also I would be richer. Now, on with the story!**

CHAPTER 1.

RUMOURS...

It had all started with a rumour.

While Natsu, Lucy and Happy were all out on a job, they had stopped in at a local pub for a drink before heading home. While there, they had heard rumours of a nearby island that was inhabited by dragons and people.

Immediately, Natsu had sprang up and almost destroyed the pub before being calmed down by his friends. It and taken a while, but Lucy had convinced Natsu to go back to Magnolia so that they could confer with the other Dragon Slayers.

Of course, they hadn't believed them.

Gajeel had just scoffed at them, saying that it was stupid that they could believe a rumour like that. But Wendy just argued that Natsu had met Lucy on a search for Igneel based off of a rumour, and something else just as amazing could happen. (At this, Lucy flushed and stuttered, making herself busy with her drink) Gray, who and joined in on the conversation, stated that Natsu was always flying off after some rumour. Natsu then punched Gray and retorted that he didn't do that anymore. Erza, who had also joined pointed out that Natsu had in fact grown up quite a bit and didn't start running off at the mere mention of dragons. Levy had piped up and said that this was more solid than some of the other rumours that Natsu had heard. First off, more than three people could all agree on one basic fact. Second, it seemed less vague, having said clearly that there was an island that was inhabited by dragons and people.

After much deliberation, Master had given them permission to use the official Fairy Tail ship. So, Natsu and Gajeel were leaning slightly overboard, green and groaning, with Gray laughing at them, Lucy, Levy and Wendy comforting them, Erza and Juvia talking to each other, and the Exceeds hanging out in the crow's nest, keeping a look out. They all dressed warmly (except for Natsu and Gray for obvious reasons, and Juvia, who just wore her regular attire), as they were heading fairly far north, on an isolated island where no one dared to go.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy had recounted the rumours many times for their guid mates.

_On an island, far to the north, almost at the end of the world, where the ocean could freeze over, dwell a violent people called _"Vikings."_ They are plaqued by dragons, day and night. There has been a war, lasting for as far back as the books go, between the two species. There hasn't been contact with the island or it's fierce and...odd inhabitants, except for a trader named Yohan, who had supplied the island with necessities that they couldn't supply themselves with. He told the people of the town of Enstellence, a small gathering of people who had had a more violent past with dragons than the rest of Fiore. He warns them to stay away, as requested by the chief of the tribe himself, Stoic the Vast. Terrified by the stories, people have stayed away. But now..._

The team of Fairies were heading straight towards this island, by the name of Berk.

"Why couldn't we just swim there?" Natsu groaned, barely holding in his lunch.

Lucy kindly rubbed his back, offering him a glass of water and trying to comfort him. "It's freezing cold, Natsu, and incredibly far away. Besides, we were told that these dragons have evolved and are different from the kinds of dragons from 400 years ago. We don't know what kind of dragons and creatures are in these waters..." She gave an involuntary shudder, and not from the cold. She had come face-to-face with the Jade Dragon, Zilconis, and she still flushed in embarrassment at the memory of being thrown naked into a bell with Natsu. She shook off the embarrassing memory, and turned back to the task at hand.

"That's right," Wendy added. "Remember Zilconis? Or Atlas Flame? If these dragons have really evolved like the rumours say, I don't really want to know what they're like now..."

"Gihi, I'm sure that they're not that bad," Gajeel said, lifting his head. His motion sickness wasn't as bad as Natsu's, but since it was still fairly new to him, he had a hard time staying focused and talking.

Levy bit her lip, as if unsure whether it was safe to say what she wanted to out loud. "The Mages back at the town weren't ultimately powerful, and being the closest to the island, that would make them prone to attacks. Why not just send out help, pleading for stronger Mages and better protection? Why not just vacate the town? An abandoned town would be no target. Plus, Enstellence has had it's own dangerous path with these undefined dragons. Why haven't they had any jobs there in so long? Why not just alert the rest of the kingdom, warn them or at least acknowledge their existence?"

"Get to the point, Shrimp." Gajeel groaned. Levy sighed and continued,

"What I'm trying to say is that these dragons and..._Vikings,_" she put emphasis on the word, as if it were alien in her mouth, "Must be pretty terrifying for the nearest town to not even tell anyone of their existence. How did you guys end up there anyway?"

Lucy thought for a moment, then said, "Well, we were doing a job in a town a few miles away. But on the way back, the carriage driver told us that he couldn't take us any farther this way and just dumped us off. Looking back on it, I guess that he must've heard the rumours and was scared to go anywhere near the town... Anyways, we stopped at a local pub to grab something to eat and maybe find some transportation. That's when we heard the townspeople in the bar talking about the island."

Erza and Juvia made their way over. "Why does Wendy-san not use Troia on Natsu-san and Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked.

"Because," Wendy explained patiently, "it loses it's effect after a while, and in case we need to fight any dragons, we need them to be able to fight, and I can't perform Troia too many times."

"So it's better to have them useless when they're not needed than have them useless when we need them," Erza summed up.

After a moment of silence only broken by the waves and Natsu and Gajeel's moaning, Levy asked the question that everyone was thinking; "What are these Vikings like?"

Everyone turned to Natsu and Lucy, but Natsu was busy trying to not get sick. Lucy shrugged nervously, "I don't know. We tried to ask, but everyone was too scared to say anything. Only that these people could slay dragons without any magic, which is plenty terrifying."

"Slay dragons," Wendy said quietly, "without magic? We couldn't kill a single dragon, even with all of our magic."

Everyone slipped into silence again, each of them wondering what exactly these Vikings and strange dragons could be like.

Suddenly, Happy and Charle flew down, faces worried. "Dragon incoming!" Happy yelled.

Everyone snapped to attention, and Wendy performed Troia on the other Dragon Slayers, quickly rejuvenating them. Within seconds, Natsu was cloaked in flames and Gajeel's skin was transformed into iron scales. Erza had re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel, Wendy had wind whirling around her, Levy had already written shield, and was preparing to write another word at a moments notice, Gray had gotten into his Ice Make stance, Lucy had summoned Loke, Juvia had the sea swirling around the boat, and Panther Lily flew down from the crow's nest in his Battle Form, holding his now large sword. "It's coming!" He cried out.

It was dark out, and in the distance, the Dragon Slayers could see faint lights in the distance, they seemed to be burning above the water, in great statues that were carved to look like bearded men(**being Dragon Slayers, they have heightened senses**). Everyone could hear a high noise, as if an object was approaching at high speeds. No one, not even the Slayers, could tell where it was coming from, or what it even looked like. Everyone tensed, ready for the blow-

Suddenly, a bright purple light flashed and streaked towards them. Everyone on board ducked as the strange ball of fire sailed over their heads and into the water next to the ship. The high-pitched noise ceased as an air blew over them, signalling that the beast had flown over them and disappeared again.

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled, getting back up. "I couldn't tell what that was, where it came from, anything! These dragons are weird..."

Suddenly, they all heard a male voice cry out "**_Who are you and just what do you think you think you are doing?!_**"


	2. Chapter 2, Wait, What?

**Salve, amicī! That's Latin for hello friends. Anyway, here's chapter 2; my little birthday gift to you. **

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I have been really busy with Christmas, and then a hunch if projects, and it's exams right now, so please be patient amicī. The rules are all the same, and if you see any mistakes or you want to share your opinion,please feel free! I'm always up for constructive criticism. (So long as it's not mean. I may be fifteen from today onward, but I am still a timid little creature)**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

Chapter 2

Wait, what?

"**_Who are you and what do you think you are doing?_**"

They all whipped around, staring up at where the voice seemed to come from. They all gasped when they saw a man clad in strange leather armour, who seemed to be sitting atop a piece of darkness.

Not one of the Fairies had understood what he had just said, but Levy had her eyes closed and seemed deep in concentration. "**_Who are you and what are you doing?_**" He demanded again, the Fairies unable to understand him.

They were all staring in awe at the man and his steed. They couldn't see his face, having hidden it behind a leather helmet. (Erza silently complimented the armour and decided that she would have to get a sample of it) He had a slight accent, and his voice was almost young. They couldn't see much of him, even the Dragon Slayers, so they moved on to his dragon.

Yes, he was riding a _dragon. _But not any dragon that they had seen. No, this one was rather small, about the height of a horse and maybe twice as long. It looked like an overgrown reptile. But, don't get them wrong; as strange as the dragon was, it was still plenty fearsome. It was pitch black, had stunning green eyes, and glowed a strange blue-purple. It had ridges on its back and a long, slender tail. It had strange flaps on it, like mini wings, a small pair near the base of the tail and a larger pair at the end of the tail. But, one of the flaps at the tip was red instead of black and had a white skull design on it. The same design that was on the man's armoured shoulder.

The Dragon Slayers couldn't believe their senses. They had searched for _years, _fought dragons from 400 years ago and still gained no answers, and here, though completely different from any kind that they were familiar with, was a real life, living, fire breathing, dragon.

The others were just as appalled and in awe at the sight. Yes, they had all heard stories, and they had all been there when the dragons had attacked, but this felt almost..._different._

The man seemed to take in another breath and was about to say something else, when Levy suddenly shouted "**_We come in peace!_**" Everyone looked at her in confusion. Not one of them had understood what she had just said. But, Lucy realized that the man on the dragon seemed to relax a little bit and realized that Levy must've said something in his language to answer him.

Hiccup was taken aback. He had guessed that they were outsiders, and not like some outsiders, who were also Vikings, like the Beserkers. And non-Viking outsiders didn't speak their language, as they just didn't communicate with the outside world, aside from Yohan. But, he was surprised that one of them knew how to speak it. Yeah, her pronunciation was a little off, and it sounded more like "_We come purple chickens!_" But he got the gist and figured that she actually meant "_We come in peace!_" But that wasn't all; these guys were _crazy!_ His heart had stopped when he saw the pink-haired guy _burst into flames. _And then the black-haired man had iron scales in lieu of skin, the blonde had a glowing whip, the small blue-haired girl seemed to be controlling the winds around her, and the second bluenette seemed to be the one responsible for the sea to be churning dangerously. The red-head was wearing a _very _revealing set of beautiful armour, a hundred swords hovering around her, and the half-naked man (seriously? Even the toughest of Vikings still had layers of clothes in this frigid weather) had glowed with an icy light minutes before, and the third blue-haired girl (_what's with all the weird hair? _He wondered to himself) appeared to be the one who had conjured up the word _Shield. _There was a man who had orange hair and was dressed in a syringe suit. He wore glasses and had spiked hair. Then there were the pets; three cats, one blue with a green handkerchief on its back, a white one in pink skirt and top with a bow on her tail, and a giant black one with green pants and a scar over his left eye, who was wielding the biggest sword that Hiccup had ever seen. Hiccup had seen some strange things in his day (after all, his mom came back from the dead, his dragon was Alpha, and he had kind of discovered the dragon's nest and fought the Red Death almost single-handedly. Oh, and he was the first ever person to see a Night Fury up close who lived to tell the tale), but this took the cake, easily.

Levy was concentrating hard. She had read books in the Viking language before, she just hadn't known it at the time, thinking it was just another language of runes. But when the dragon rider had spoken, she had almost immediately recognized the language. It had taken a moment, and she was pretty sure that her pronunciation was off, but she had been able to translate. She was now thinking of a spell that she had learned after the Grand Magic Games; a spell that enables you to understand a foreign language perfectly, and translate to English in her head. She was just translating the Viking language to match the spell, so that they could all understand each other. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and called out the spell.

The others looked at her as she shouted nonsense. She seemed to be speaking a mix of Viking and English, so neither party was able to fully understand. A light glowed around them for a brief moment, then faded. No one was quite sure of what just happened.

Then, Levy turned to the man in the dragon and said, perfectly in Viking, "Please, we mean no harm. Feel free to come aboard and introduce yourself."

Hiccup was even more surprised than before, but shook it off. These people were dangerous, he could tell, but would they attack him? They seemed that they meant him no harm, as the bluenette had said, but could they be trusted?

Reluctantly, the man steered his dragon to board the ship, and the steed growled in opposition.

"I know, bud." The man said, rubbing the dragon's neck, "But we've gotta try to trust them, right?" The dragon snorted as if to say _Yeah, that'll work out great. _

Almost reluctantly, the rider and his dragon flew down to the ship, landing with a _thud! _on the wooden deck. He took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look somewhat decent for his visitors.

The Fairies were slightly surprised; the dragon-rider looked about their age. He and brown hair and green eyes like his dragon. They were just getting accustomed to his presence when he raised his hand to his mouth, his helmet tucked under his other hand, and let out what seemed to be a dragon's roar.

This definitely surprised the Fairies, as they themselves had heard a few dragon's roars in their time. Heck, while fighting the Oracion Sais, Natsu had let loose an inhuman roar that had knocked Cobra out. Not to mention Sky, Iron, Lightning, Poison, Shadow, Light, and Fire Dragon's Roar. The Fairies were on guard, not quite sure what to expect.

Natsu sniffed the air. "Another one's coming..." He warned his teammates. But before any of them could do anything, spikes flew out of the sky and impaled the deck at their feet.

Instinctively, they all jumped back or flew out of the way, looking tensely for the beast that had produced these spikes.

Then, a blue and yellow dragon that stood on two legs landed on the deck, with another rider on its back. The dragon was so different from the black one, that it was surprising that they were even from the same species, but it was a dragon alright.

It had a large wingspan with a pointed claw at the tip. It had a long, spiked tail that flicked and twisted, as if it were anxious. This dragon had eyes on the sides of its head, turning so that it could look at each of the outsiders properly.

The rider hopped off; a girl about the same age of the other rider, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. She held a double-bladed axe, and had on a mix of furs and armour. She glared at the newcomers, not taking her eyes off of them.

"Astrid!" The boy cried out, "I didn't ask you to impale them!"

"And I didn't," she said simply, "Look, all safe and sound. Just letting them know that we aren't to be messed with." The Fairies glared at her, and a part of her whispered that she shouldn't act so brave. These people were dangerous...

That was when she noticed the oddities. A man with wild black hair had what seemed to be metal scales instead of skin. There was a chick with a glowing whip, three cats with wings, a ginger with weird armour, a shirtless boy, (_really? _She thought, _Is he stupid or something?_) Three girls with blue hair, and a boy with pink hair. There was the word _Shield _that seemed to be made of metal, and sprawled out in front of a small blue-haired girl. The youngest bluenette seemed to have wind spiralling around her. The busty blonde was holding gold and silver keys, looking ready to open any door that came across her path. The shirtless dude stood in a weird stance. An orange-haired boy was dressed strangely, and seemed to be giving her a winning smile. She decided that it would be best if she stayed away from him.

She noticed all this in less than a second, and just as she came to the conclusion that these people were crazy, the pink-haired boy burst into flames. "What do ya think you're trying to pull?! If you're looking for a fight, then come at me!"

Astrid for once had no idea of what to do. She was used to fire, having spent the past five years with dragons and her dragon-trainer expert boyfriend. But someone just randomly catching on fire and not seeming to care; that was a whole new crazy. And she rode dragons on a daily basis.

"No, no!" Hiccup yelled, stepping between Astrid and the newcomers. "We're not here to fight. We don't plan on impaling you guys anytime soon. Right, Astrid?" He shot her a look and she shrugged, stepping out from behind him.

"Alright alright, but that was just a warning shot."

The Fairies looked back and forth from the two. After a brief moment of silence, the brown-haired boy stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of the island of Berk. This is Astrid," he gestured to the blonde beside him, who blew hair out of her face. "And these are our dragons, Stormfly and Toothless," he gestured at the girl's dragon, then at his own, "And we welcome you to Berk."

Natsu laughed and Gajeel snorted, earning glares from their teammates. "Hiccup?" Natsu asked, his voice full of mirth, "Horrendous Haddock? Do you get the hiccups a lot? Or are your fish just bad?"

"And 'the third'?" Gajeel smirked, "Someone named their kid Hiccup Horrendous Haddock _twice _before you? Gihi."

"In all my years, not even I have heard of such strange names, but Astrid sounds like the wind whispering in the branches..."

"Loke!" Lucy cried angrily, "Don't be rude to the chief, and leave Astrid alone!"

"Oh, c'mon Lucy, you know my heart belong only to yo-"

"Go home!" With that, Loke smirked and vanished in a golden light. Hiccup and Astrid shared a look. _Did she really have power over a _god!?

"Gajeel!" Levy cried, "Don't be rude."

"And really Natsu," Lucy said irritatedly, rounding on him now, "I knew that you were immature, but we're kind of invading their territory right now."

"Aye!" Happy chirped, "These people have dragons and scary weapons!" Hiccup and Astrid seemed very surprised that the blue cat had said something. With each second that passed, they didn't think that things could get any weirder, but they kept getting proven wrong.

"I know," Hiccup said, laughing nervously, "They must be strange names to outsiders. But we believe that horrible names would keep away goblins and trolls. As if our charming Viking demeanour doesn't do that already." They all laughed somewhat tensely, trying to break the tension.

Erza re-quiped her armour back to her warm clothes, stepping forward. Hiccup and Astrid were in complete awe. Someone with scales for skin, flying, talking cats, a boy seemingly immune to fire, and now a girl who could change outfits in less than a second. What were these people...

"My name is Erza Scarlet. My friends and I are from the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia, located in the kingdom of Fiore."

The two Vikings shook their heads. "We don't know a lot about outsider lands," Astrid explained, "We tend to keep to ourselves."

"Well, I guess that that makes sense. I'm Levy, by the way," one of the bluenettes spoke up, "Levy Mcgarden."

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia," the busty blonde with the whip said happily, stepping forward. Natsu came up behind her, draping an arm over her shoulders. He thrust his other fist into the air on fire, yelling

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel!" The Fairies looked at the Vikings, wondering if they would show any recognition at Igneel's name. But they looked like they had thirty seconds before. Happy immediately jumped up and cried "I'm Happy!" He circled around on his wings, then settled on Natsu's shoulder.

"Name's Gray Fullbuster." Gray said, waving his hand casually. Hiccup immediately slapped his hand over Astrid's eyes. Gray seemed confused, then Gajeel yelled "Nice trunks, Stripper."

"Ah!" Gray cried, hurrying to put his pants back on. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh, Juvia does not mind it one bit." Juvia said, her face flushed, "But should Gray-sama really be undressing in front of other women, especially Love Rival?" At this Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Juvia, I'm not a Love Rival!"

"So," Hiccup said nervously, lifting his hand away from Astrid's flushed face once he was sure that Gray had his pants back on. "I take it that you're Juvia?"

The bluenette nodded and smiled.

"Crazy Rain Woman," Gajeel muttered, "I'm Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox, son of Metallicana." Again he waited to see if the name had any impact in the Vikings, but the result was the same.

"And I am Pantherlily." The large black cat with the huge sword said. With a sudden _poof! a_nd a puff of white smoke, he shrunk to the size of the other two cats, his bulging muscles gone. At this point, Hiccup and Astrid had pretty much decided to expect the unexpected by now. When they saw the cat shrink, they thought _Okay. Sure, why not?_ The man named Gajeel seemed to will his scales to fade away, revealing scarred, pierced skin. The two had never seen such piercings and were wondering why anyone would get piercings on their arms.

"Oh, I'm Wendy," the youngest girl said politely and quietly, bowing quickly. "Wendy Marvel, daughter of Grandeeny..." Again, the dragon's name had no effect on the Vikings, but by now the others weren't very surprised. "And this is Charle." She said, smiling down at the cat she held in her arms. The white cat _humph_ed and stared warily at the two dragons.

"Well," Hiccup said patting Toothless on the head, "It's been a pleasure meeting you all, but what exactly is your business here?"

"We're looking for our dragons!" Wendy said, "And we heard about this island and how they have dragons, so we thought..."

"Hey," Astrid said, bending down so that she was eye-level with Wendy, "We have a lot of dragons here, maybe we can help."

Wendy smiled, "Really?" Astrid nodded, and Wendy gave her a one-armed hug, still holding Charle. "Thank you!" Astrid and Hiccup laughed good-naturedly, and their two dragons seemed to be smiling.

"So," Hiccup asked, "What are your plans now? Do you intend to stay on this shi-"

"_No!_" Gajeel and Natsu yelled at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Don't mimic me, Salamander!" Gajeel growled.

"Well then, don't copy me, screws for brains!" Natsu spat back.

"Both of you, stop it." Erza snapped.

"A-aye!" Natsu said. Gajeel _tch_ed and turned away, grumbling. Unsure of what had just happened, Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other warily.

"You're welcome to stay on the island, so long as you don't burn the place down!" Hiccup said with a laugh. He stopped when he realized that no one else laughed, and the outsiders seemed to all be glaring at Nastu. Natsu, however, seemed oblivious.

"No promises!" He cried happily, "Now get me off this boat!" Happy cried out "Aye!" And grabbed onto the back of his shirt, lifting him into the air. "Race ya!" Natsu yelled, as Happy sped off towards the island.

"Oi! Not so fast!" Gajeel yelled. With a slight sigh, Pantherlily re-sprouted his wings and grabbed Gajeel, following in hot pursuit.

"You should probably go with them," Lucy whispered to Wendy, "They probably won't try anything if you're there." Wendy nodded and gave a small smile as Charle lifted her up as well.

"Hey wait up!" She cried out, speeding after them.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled and mounted their dragons. "I'll go and make sure that they don't destroy anything," Hiccup said, "You escort them, okay?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Just 'cuz your dragon's Alpha Dragon and you're Chief doesn't mean that you can boss me around."

"Actually it does." He said as he steered Toothless over and pecked her on the cheek. Then he took off, following them at an amazing speed, making the same noise that they had heard before they were shot at.

"Okay," Astrid said as she turned to them, "The island's that way. I'll fly up ahead an- what?" She interrupted herself when she noticed Levy and Lucy exchange a look.

"Oh, it's nothing," Levy said airily, "It's just that you and Hiccup are cute."

After a moment, Astrid laughed. "Glad to know you think so." She looked up at the sail, noticing that there was no wind. "Hmm, no wind. If you want I could go and get some of the others to help me and we could tow you into shore."

"Oh, it's okay," Juvia said easily, "Juvia has got it."

"Um, okay..." Astrid said, unsure. There was no wind, and no way to power the boat, seeing that they had no oars. What exactly was she going to do?

Silently, Juvia walked over to the helm, spread her arms and closed her eyes, apparently concentrating.

After a moment, Astrid realized that the boat wasn't rocking and she couldn't hear the soft lull of the waves against the hull. _Could this girl be controlling the sea? _Astrid wondered. The logical part of her told her that it was impossible. Only the gods could do that, and these people weren't gods, that's for sure.

But she recalled seeing what she had earlier. The boy bursting into flames and being completely unaffected. Gajeel with his metal scales. That woman who could change from armour into a warm outfit in less than a second, surrounded by light. The fact that they could all fluently speak their language, even though it was obvious that they had never been exposed to their culture. Not to mention the strange cats that could fly and talk. Each and every moment that passed, Astrid thought that things couldn't get any weirder and these people couldn't get any stranger, but each and every moment after that assumption, she would just be proven wrong. And it didn't even look like these people were even trying to impress them.

As Juvia seemed to will the ocean to move the boat, Astrid had to admit that she was impressed. She turned to the red-head who had introduced herself as Erza. "Did she do this the whole way here?"

"No, Wendy used some of her magic with the winds to bring us here. They took turns, since it's so draining."

Astrid wasn't quite sure what to make of that. _Magic? _Was there really such a thing?


End file.
